


Relinquish

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick rewrite because I am still not happy about "Insatiable."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relinquish

At the end of the night, Lydia was safe from the Nogistune, and so was Stiles. Having her best friend stumble into her arms and looking like she’d been through the wringer was the last straw for Allison. She was tired of people she cared for being hurt and killed. She knew that if she stayed any longer, this town would eventually eat her alive.

She invites Lydia to stay over that night, not wanting to admit the reason why she wanted her nearby was because she was afraid she may somehow be taken again. And more importantly, she wanted just a little bit more time with her best friend. Allison sits on her bed and listens to the shower running and wonders if she’s doing the right thing.

Her eyes are glued on Lydia as soon as she steps out of the bathroom. “You okay?” Lydia asks.

Allison chuckles and shakes her head, “I should be the one asking you that question.”

“You don’t have to worry, everything is fine now,” Lydia says and gets underneath the covers. She’d always been strong and faced challenges head on. Why would this time be any different? “I think sleep is in order. Tomorrow is a brand new day.” She turns on her side, facing away from Allison. A few moments later, Lydia feels the bed dip beside her and the lights turn off. She then reaches back and holds Allison’s hand.

She finds that sleep won’t come that night. It’s hard for her considering what they had both been through. Lydia, on the other hand, is fast asleep next to her. Allison can’t blame her, though. She’s glad that she has no trouble getting to sleep even after everything that happened. _'She deserves a few hours of peace,’_ Allison thinks.

When she knows she won’t disturb Lydia, she slides out of bed and sits by the window. There’s a full moon staring back at her, and she takes that as a sign.

 

Lydia wakes up at exactly 7 the next morning. Allison is sitting at the foot of the bed and is already dressed.

“What’s going on?” Lydia asks while rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand.

She looks back at her and smiles, “I’m leaving, Lydia.”

Lydia sits up and suddenly she’s wide awake. “What? Where?”

Allison scoffs, “I don’t know. I don’t know yet. What I do know is that I can’t be here anymore. Last night you said everything was fine. But it’s not, it never will be,” Allison says and her eyes begin watering. “I need to leave and I want you to come with me. I want my best friend with me.”

She’s quiet and Allison knows what’s coming. “Allison,” Lydia says the way she says it tells Allison everything. She feels the lump in her throat get bigger as Lydia continues. “I would,” she pauses to compose herself, “but I can’t.”

“Lydia, _please_ come with me,” Allison pleads. “I don’t want you to leave you alone.”

“I won’t be alone. We’re not alone, we never were. Scott is here,” Lydia says. “And if you want to leave, I understand why. Beacon Hills doesn’t exactly hold good memories for you, and I get that, I really do. But, my entire life is here. I can’t leave it all behind.”

On some level, Alison agrees with everything Lydia is saying. She’s quiet for a moment. “You’re going to die here, you know that, right?” She didn't intend to frighten her, but merely tell her the truth. Regardless, Lydia is taken aback by the bluntness of that statement. “This place is a vortex of death and destruction and sooner or later, you’ll all fall victims to it. It has taken almost everything from me, but I’m not going to let it claim my life as well.”

Lydia doesn’t know what to say and simply watches Allison stand up and walk towards her. She wraps her arms around Allison’s waist and presses the side of her face to her belly. For a split second, Allison almost caves and gets back into bed. Despite Lydia growing leaps and bounds from the person she used to be, Allison sometimes still sees her as the scared girl who used to hide behind people when things got dangerous.

She stands there for a moment, caressing her long, red hair. “I have to go now.”

“No,” she sniffles, “not yet.” 

“Lydia,” Allison says softly. She untangles herself away from her, and Lydia whines. It hits Allison harder than she thought it would. She picks up a duffel bag that’s lying on the floor and heads for the door.

“What am I supposed to tell everyone? What am I gonna tell your dad?”

Allison swallows hard and smiles, “Tell them I got out.”


End file.
